Shh! Don't Tell Harry!
by DiaRose
Summary: A relationship between Hermione and Ron has been a long time coming, but with Harry and Ginny's depression after their breakup, they're better off not knowing, right? HG, RHr, based during Bill and Fleur's wedding.
1. Ron Kissed Hermione!

"Good morning!" Called a cheerful Hermione from the stairs. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, and she was still in white nightclothes.

"Morning, dear." Replied Mrs. Weasley, stirring a bowl of pancake batter. "Sit down, breakfast won't be long." Harry and Ron were sitting at the table, fully dressed, and contently concentrating on a game of chess. Neither had acknowledged her arrival in the kitchen, neither had probably noticed.

She sat at the table next to Ron. "Good morning, boys." She said again. Harry raised his hand in a halfhearted wave.

"Hi." Said Ron. Hermione wasn't sure if he was actually aware he'd said it, his eyes had never left his game. But she smiled anyway, and hooked her foot around his ankle.

Ron gasped startled, and his concentration broke, as he looked around to see what could possibly have touched him. "Oh!" He said, when he saw Hermione next to him. "When did you get here?" She laughed.

"Never mind. Who's winning?" She asked, pretending to be interested. She never liked Wizard Chess. Or any intellectual game that Ron could beat her at.

"No one really, we've only just started…"

"Their fifth game." Finished Mrs. Weasley, setting a plate in front of Hermione. "I don't get it. All the boys love chess, I don't know where they get it from." She set plates in front of both boys, who did not acknowledge them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She picked up her fork. Ron was again deep in thought, but now had his right hand on her knee. She brushed her fingers against his before turning to her pancakes. It was nice to finally have things out in the open… with eachother. They still couldn't let anyone else know, for fear of Harry finding out, or…

"Hello." Hermione gasped. She threw Ron's hand from her knee, and pulled her foot back toward herself. "Where'd you disappear to last night, Hermione? You never came back from the bathroom." Ginny sat herself at the end of the table, where she'd neither have to sit next to Harry or look across at him. Hermione, relieved, pushed her foot back over to Ron.

"Couldn't sleep, I've been up for a while." She said, shoving some pancakes in her mouth. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of Ginny.

"Thanks, mum." She said, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "You seem relaxed for someone who didn't sleep at all last night." Hermione shrugged, and simply ate her breakfast, avoiding any further conversation.

"Ronald, if that game is not put away in ten minutes I'm taking back your meal, it won't be any good once it's cold." Said Molly firmly. "That is your last warning, I told you twice to be done before breakfast."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Both boys stood up to pack away their chess game.

"Not your fault, Harry, Ron knows the rules." She waved off his apology. Hermione laughed at Ron's scowl.

"Morning, Ginny." Said Harry without looking at her. Ron and Hermione paused. They looked back and forth from Harry to Ginny. Neither had said a word to each other in several days. They weren't sure whether to expect an explosion or silence, but they couldn't help but take interest.

"Good morning, Harry." She said calmly. Ron and Hermione stared at Harry for a reply, but when none came, Hermione turned back to her breakfast, and Ron helped put all the chess pieces in a little bin. Harry picked up the bin, and Ron took the game board, both tried to leave the room with them, before Ginny stood.

"Sit down, Ron, I'll help Harry with this." Hermione's jaw dropped. Ron, looking confused, handed her the game board and sat back down next to Hermione. Harry and Ginny both left the room before anyone spoke again.

"Man, this wedding's been so hard on them." Said Hermione. "I wish they'd just get back together, they can't even speak to each other…"

"Harry's miserable." Said Ron. Finally pulling over his plate.

"So is Ginny." Hermione nodded. Molly set five more plates out on the table, and counted them just to be sure.

"Five, right." She said, putting away her apron. "It's after nine o'clock, I'm going to go wake everyone else." She walked out of the room, her curly red hair bouncing up behind her as she hurried out. Hermione leaned back in her chair, and returned to their conversation.

"It's so sad." She said, frowning down at her food. She picked at it with her fork, but didn't take another bite. She felt Ron's hand on her back.

"Yeah, it's sad." He nodded, but when she looked up at him he was smiling. The look in his blue eyes brought her back to her original cheeriness. "But we're alone and I haven't wished you good morning properly."

She smiled wider, and leaned in for a kiss. Sneaking around was tiring, but if this was what came of it, it was definitely worth it. She'd waited long enough to get this far, she could wait a while before the news spread throughout his overwhelmingly…(sigh)… loving family.

"Hermione Granger?" Or not. A familiar voice echoed from the stairway. Neither even had to turn to know who it was. Or that he probably wasn't alone.

"You seeing what I'm seeing, Fred?" Said another voice. Ron and Hermione became suddenly very small, as they sunk down into their chairs. Ron became so red; it was hard to tell the difference between his face and his hair. Hermione just shoved more pancakes in her mouth.

"I think I am, George." The twins sat on either side of them, grinning so widely their faces might have cracked in two. "And I must confess, I always thought she was a smart one."

"I guess we all lost money on that one." Agreed George.

"Shut up." Said Ron, through gritted teeth.

"I don't think we can let this one slide." Said Fred.

"Shh! Don't tell Harry!" Pled Hermione. "We'll tell everyone soon, we just don't want Harry and Ginny to have to feel any worse than they do... Seeing all these happy new couples… Bill and Fleur… Lupin and Tonks…"

"Just one question…"

"What's in it for us?" Hermione looked nervously to Ron, who hesitated before speaking.

"Er… We know what you did… to Percy earlier this month." Said Ron threateningly. "And I'll tell Mum." Fred and George looked at one another briefly.

"Well, I'm sure she already knows…"

"But I'm feeling generous today, how about you George?"

"All right, Fred." Said George, and turned to Ron and Hermione. "We won't say a word to Harry or Ginny. For their sake." He got up and sat next to his twin.

"Do you promise?" Asked Hermione.

"We promise." Nodded Fred.

"Thank you." Said Hermione, relieved, then moved closer to Ron. "What did they do to Percy?" She whispered. Ron shrugged.

"Had to be something." The door swung open, and Mrs. Weasley rushed back over to the stove.

"I have to set more places, Remus and Nymphadora are coming over…" She retrieved the plates from a shelf close to two feet above her head using her wand, and planted two pancakes and some sausages neatly on each.

"Oi, Mum!" Called Fred

"Ron kissed Hermione!"

Hermione sighed. It was now quite easy to distinguish Ron's face from his hair: his face was redder.


	2. I saw zem!

Molly paused. She looked at both twins, as if trying to figure whether they had lied, or she had heard wrong.

"Excuse me?" She asked them, apparently deciding that she had heard wrong.

"Personally, I think it's a bit rude…"

"I know what you mean, Fred."

"Come down for some breakfast, in your own home…"

"And find a couple of hormone-crazed teenagers, snogging at the kitchen table." George shook his head. Molly stared blankly, and blinked a few times.

"What?" She asked. "You're not serious…"

"Don't tell Harry." Hermione asked. Ron seemed to have lost his ability to move, or speak, and kept his eyes fixed on the table. "Please?" Molly was still looking confused.

"I… uh…" She had obviously not foreseen this happening. She hadn't gotten a word out when the door on the side of the room swung open.

"'Ello!" Called a voice they'd all come quite accustomed to over the past year. Hermione wrinkled her nose, but she'd begun to accept as much as everyone else, that this woman was becoming a part of the Weasley family.

"Fleur!" Called George, looking even happier.

"Ron kissed Hermione!" How far could the news spread in five minutes? Fleur just waved a hand in their direction.

"I know, of course. Don't be seely." Molly's jaw dropped, and she turned to Fleur, looking shocked.

"You knew about this?" She asked her, waving an empty plate angrily in her direction as she spoke.

"Of course! I saw zem." She told her.

"What… Just now?"

"No! Last night! On ze couch togezzer!" Molly's eyes widened. Fred and George looked like they'd won the lottery.

"Fleur!" Shouted Hermione. "We asked you not to tell!"

"No, no, you said to not tell 'Arry."

"Not to be rude," interrupted George.

"But might we inquire as to what happened on the couch?" They both laughed. At least someone thought this was funny.

"No, nuzzing." Fleur defended them. "'E vas 'olding her, it vas very sveet." Ron groaned.

"_Holding _her." Laughed George. "Did you hear that Fred?"

"How sweet, Ron." Taunted Fred, putting an arm around his brother. "Suppose you have a lock of her hair in your diary, do you?"

"Shut up." Growled Ron quietly, pushing Fred's arm off of his shoulder. "There were eight other people in the house." Molly gasped.

"Eight?" She asked, and counted the plates silently again. "Oh! Fleur, I forgot to set a place for you. Sit down." She set another plate out in front of Fleur. Then she leaned on the table, and looked across at Ron and Hermione. "So really. What's going on here?"

"Kind of…" Hermione sighed. She looked over to Ron, he shrugged. "What they said." She finished, nodding toward the twins and Fleur. "We'd hoped you'd be supportive… We just don't want Harry or Ginny to know…"

A small smile flicked across Molly's face. She contained herself for a moment, and then rushed over to their side of the table, and squealed girlishly as she hugged Hermione. Hermione looked over at Ron, surprised, and did the best she could to return the hug while she was still sitting.

"I have always liked you Hermione!" Sighed Molly happily. Hermione looked around.

"Uh… thank you, Mrs. Weasley." She shrugged at Ron. Molly let go of her, and went back over to the stove.

"Well… this is wonderful!" She cried. "Such good friends, for so long… and now… we should celebrate this!" Ron and Hermione stood up, alarmed.

"No!" They both yelled.

"Mum! You have to promise you won't tell Harry and Ginny…" Said Ron.

"Ron and I talked about it, and it would just be rubbing it in their faces. We can't do that to them!"

"Oh, but you children have to realize how wonderful it is!" Molly insisted. "Young love, in a time of war, it would raise everyone's spirits, if anything!" The door opened again, and Harry and Ginny returned. They both sat down in their original positions and didn't say a word to each other.

"Hi, Fleur, Fred, George." Said Harry, counting off the new faces since he'd left with Ginny.

"Eat your breakfast, Harry dear." Said Molly, pushing his plate closer to him. "Remus and Nymphadora are coming over, they should be here soon."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry, taking his first bite of sausage.

"Don't mention it, dear." Said Molly. She still didn't say a word about Ron and Hermione, though Hermione could see that she wanted to.

"Gee, Fred, is it hot in here?"

"No, George, I think it's just Ron and Hermione." Hermione shot Fred a silencing look, and the twins laughed. Harry looked up at the four of them.

"I must have missed something." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Had to be there." She subtly moved the foot that was not hooked around Ron's, toward a different Weasley boy, and Fred howled in pain as she stomped down hard.


	3. Anything New?

"Knock, knock!" Called someone from the doorway. Molly rushed over to greet him, although he'd let himself in.

"Oh, hello, Remus!" She cried, hugging Lupin as he walked in. She took his hat, and ushered him over to the table.

"Hello, Molly, good to see you! Everyone." He nodded to his former students, and Arthur, Bill, and Fleur. "How's the wedding coming along?"

"Vonderfully!" Exclaimed Fleur. "Only two more veeks!"

"Where's Nymphadora?" Asked Molly. Not a moment before she entered, as if on cue.

"Wotcher!" She called as she entered, and sat herself down next to Lupin. Hermione had never seen a more unlikely couple, Lupin with his mature intellectual look, and Tonks with her punky pink hair. But it was romantic, a perfect fit. Just like her and Ron, only they were honest about it.

"Well, eat up." Said Molly, setting out glasses of orange juice. "There's plenty to go around." She sat down in the last empty chair, and ate a bit of her pancake. "And leftovers when you're done, if you want them anyone."

"Delicious, Molly." Nodded Arthur, and shoved more food in his mouth.

"Thank you dear." Smiled Molly. "So, what's new with everybody?" She looked expectantly around the table. "Ginny? Anything new?" Ginny shook her head. "No? How about you, Tonks?"

"Um… no…" Said Tonks, shaking her head.

"Really?" Asked Molly, looking around the table. "Hmmm… what about you two?" She pointed her fork at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked around.

"What? Us?" He asked with his mouth full, gesturing to himself and Hermione."

"Mmhmm, anything… out of the ordinary… or… new?"

"Yes, Ron…" continued George

"Anything you'd like to share with us?" Asked Fred.

"Anything interesting?"

"What have you been up to?"

"What did you do… say…"

"Last night?"

"Or this morning?" Ron shot him a nasty look.

"Nothing." He said angrily. Molly looked at him, interestedly.

"Really? Nothing you'd like to tell us?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley. Things are pretty normal." Said Hermione, with a fake smile.

"Really? Hmm. So, anyone want some more pancakes?" The rest of the table conversed without them. Hermione leaned back to finish her breakfast.

"Can't believe they caught us." Whispered Ron from beside her.

"We should be more careful." She agreed.

"Doesn't matter now, they'll all find out eventually. Mum knows, she'll tell dad, Fleur will tell Bill. Fred and George will tell everyone else…"

"As long as they shut up around Harry and Ginny we'll be fine." She whispered, looking around the table to be sure no one was listening. She lowered her voice. "I don't know about you…" she smiled. "But I'm having fun." After a minute, he smiled too.

"Yeah." He looked briefly up at her, and then back to his food, so he wouldn't be caught. "I'm kind of glad we're sneaking around… I wouldn't have gotten to spend last night with you." She blushed.

"What's the matter with you?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up, to see everyone staring at her, and tried her best to stop smiling.

"Oh… Oh, nothing I… I just… nothing." She straightened out her face. "Just… These pancakes are… really good." Ginny observed her skeptically.

"Ok." Ginny turned to her meal. "Tonks, could you pass the butter, please?" And everyone turned back to their conversations.

"Close one." Said George loudly.

"Yeah it was." Agreed Hermione compulsively. And then glared at George and shoved her food in her mouth, praying for the end of this long, humiliating breakfast to come soon.


	4. Where Are You Going?

As they cleared up their plates, Hermione couldn't have been more grateful. She couldn't remember a single meal ever embarrassing her more in her life. And worst of all it was breakfast! Which would mean it would be at least another fourteen hours before everyone would be in bed, and she could cuddle up in Ron's arms. She'd have to be very lucky to receive another kiss before midnight. And that's only if they were both able to sneak out.

Ron winked at her across the room as he went outside with the rest of the boys to de-gnome the garden. She smiled back, but Ginny was standing across from her, so she couldn't risk much more. She watched the door close behind him, and focused on the plates she and Ginny had volunteered to wash.

She let herself slip deep into her thoughts. Thoughts about Ron, mostly about the night before. How sweet he'd been, and how uncharacteristically romantic. Lighting a fire, and pulling her up so close to him. And such a gentleman, never trying to get anything more than a kiss out of her.

She knew he'd acted like that to impress her. It was that intention that succeeded, not the actions. She sighed absently as she recounted the night in her head.

"You snuck out last night, didn't you?" Asked Ginny, pulling her out of her daydream. "I know you did, where did you go?" Hermione considered whether or not to tell the truth.

"I stayed in this house all night, Ginny, I swear." She answered truthfully.

"Then what were you doing?" She asked. Hermione didn't look at her, and just focused on the plate she was scrubbing.

"I told you, I just couldn't sleep. I stayed out on the couch, by the fire." Lies should be kept as close to the truth as possible.

"All right." She sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I won't butt in." She shrugged, and scrubbed harder.

"Are you going to follow me or something?" Hermione asked.

"Are you planning on sneaking out again tonight?" She only sighed. Ginny smiled and shook her head. "Look, I get it. Whatever you're doing, it's none of my business. If it was Ron, I wouldn't give up so easy, but you're my friend, I'll never need dirt to get you in trouble." Hermione smiled, but couldn't help but wonder if her reference to Ron was intentional.

"Thanks, Gin."

"Don't mention it. Don't get yourself in trouble." She shook her head. "Whatever you're doing." She added.

"I'm not worried about that." She said.

"No. You're just worried about mum finding out!" They laughed.

"Not anymore." She whispered to herself.

"Just be honest, though, is there something going on?" She asked, putting away the last of the plates. Again she considered her answer. She decided Ginny wouldn't spy on her since she'd promised.

"Oh yeah." She nodded. "There's definitely something going on." Ginny smiled.

"You're the last one I'd have expected to be sneaking out at night."

"I know." They sat down. "But we haven't talked about you in a while. How have you been doing." Ginny sighed, her smile faded.

"I'm good. You know. All right." She nodded.

"Is that why you've been crying every night?" Ginny shrugged. Her eyes sparkled for a minute, before she blinked back the tears.

"Don't tell Harry, ok?" She asked. Hermione hugged her.

"Of course I won't." She said, and remembered how many times she had heard and said those words in the past few days. "You understand why he did it, though, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah. He's so stupid." She laughed at her own words. "If anyone wants to get me, they'll get me. I don't see why we had to break up." Hermione nodded.

"Must be hard, having to hide your feelings, huh?" She sighed.

"You have no idea." She said. Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I do." She said to herself.

"Huh?" Asked Ginny.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"You're sneaking out for a boy aren't you?" She asked, the smile returning to her face. Hermione smiled too, more with embarrassment.

"I'm not telling you anything."


	5. Poor Ron

Close to an hour later, the boys came in from the garden, and all of the teenagers joined the adults in the sitting room. Everyone was intently discussing the upcoming wedding, or rather, listening to Fleur talk about it.

After several excruciating minutes of Fleur's constant chatter about her "vedding," Hermione considered leaving the room. She decided to stay on account of not leaving Fred and George in the same room with Harry and Ginny unsupervised. But when Ginny rose to leave the room, and gestured for Harry to follow, her curiosity was peaked, and once they were out of sight, she left the babbling bride without regret.

The door from the hallway to the kitchen was left ajar. Hermione approached it quietly, hoping to overhear a discussion about how stupid Harry was for ending his and Ginny's relationship. She could faintly hear Ginny's voice at first, then Harry's. By the time she reached the door, their voices were audible.

"No way." Said Harry, Hermione imagined he was shaking his head, but she couldn't look in without the risk of being discovered.

"Don't tell Hermione!" Said Ginny. At this, Hermione was even more interested: she wasn't supposed to hear this. "I promised I wouldn't spy or anything, and you can't either!" Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe all the work they'd done had been for nothing.

"I won't." Replied Harry's voice. "But… really, are you serious?"

"Yes! I know, Hermione, it's not like her, but I know it's true. She's been sneaking out, and…" Her voice lowered, "and I think she's been meeting a boy."

"You're really making that up." He said.

"I know, that's really unlike her, but I asked and she blushed and she wouldn't give me an answer! I really think she's been sneaking out to meet someone." Harry sighed.

"Poor Ron."

"Poor Ron?" Asked Ginny, sounding confused. "Why would Ron care?"

"Come on, Ginny." Said Harry's voice. Hermione pressed her ear closer to the door. "You remember how he acted when Hermione went with Krum. He wants her for himself, Ginny. I'm surprised, I thought she did too, the way she was crying when she saw Ron with Lavendar…" Hermione almost laughed. They thought she was sneaking around behind Ron's back? Well, not really since they didn't know they were together, but still their misunderstanding was a relief.

"She cried?" Asked Ginny, sounding concerned. "I feel awful, that was pretty much my fault for making fun of him, having never kissed a girl."

"Don't worry about it, that's not the point." Said Harry. "The point is that Ron's going to take this really hard if he finds out."

"Well, he won't find out. We don't have to tell him, right, we can wait for him to find out on his own." Hermione ran back into the sitting room just long enough to pull Ron out by his arm.

"What…?"

"Shh!" She hissed, and led him upstairs to his room.

"What is going on, Hermione?" He asked. She checked that Harry and Ginny were not in the hallway before closing the door.

"They know I've been sneaking out." She said. He looked alarmed.

"What?"

"When I've been meeting you at night, they know about it. I told Ginny…"

"You told her?" He asked. "Hermione, why would you do that, we're trying to hide it from her!"

"Well, she guessed, and I didn't tell her I'm meeting you, just that she was right. She promised not to press on."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Asked Ron.

"Well, yes, or I wouldn't have told her." Hermione replied. "But she told Harry, and I don't think he'll try to figure it out either, but I overheard them talking and they know I've been meeting up with someone." She sat on the bed.

"Do you think they suspect me?" He asked.

"Well, no." She said. "Actually, I'm pretty sure they're feeling sorry for you. They were talking about how you'd take it when you found out I'd been sneaking out at night to snog some boy." He laughed.

"Well, Hermione." He replied. "I'm perfectly all right with it." She smiled. He sat next to her, and pulled her close to steal as many kisses as he could, before they had to go downstairs and become just friends again.


	6. Twice In One Day

Hermione could hardly believe where she was. Lying in Ron's room, kissing Ron, on Ron's bed. It was practically a dream come true, in fact she was sure she'd had dreams just like this. Times like these, she tended to forget all her troubles, and wonder: when had her life become so utterly perfect?

_Crack!_ Hermione and Ron pulled apart alarmed at the loud noise, which was shortly followed by another just like it.

"Again?" Asked the same familiar voice as the last time they'd kissed. And another voice clicked his tongue.

"Making out in public…"

"Twice in one day…"

"Kids these days…"

"They've no decency."

"In public?" Groaned Ron, who again looked very red, as he stood to look his twin brothers in the eye. "We're in my room! With the door locked!"

"Not why we're here." Said Fred.

"Actually we're here to help, thank you very much."

"Harry's on his way up."

"You kids want to get caught?" Asked George.

"How are you going to explain…?"

"Being in here with the door locked?" Hermione looked at Ron and bit her lip.

"They do make a point." She agreed.

"But… Hermione…" Began Ron, who seemed distracted by the fact that his brothers were still in the room, and kept directing his eyes from Hermione and back to them.

"Look, I know we don't have much time to be together, but it'll get better." She assured him. "We'll still come up here when we know they're busy… and I'll meet you downstairs again tonight." Ron blushed as the twins started to laugh. Hermione gave Ron a pleading look.

"All right." He smiled, but his face remained very red at the fact that his brothers were still in the room. He turned to them. "Well, unlock the door for Harry, then. I'm definitely not going to try and explain the four of us locked in here!"

"Oh, Harry's not coming…" Said George.

"We just wanted to mess with you." They apparated out the way they came.

"I hate them." Said Ron bitterly.

"Me too." Agreed Hermione, and they pulled together for one last very long kiss to tide them over until nightfall, and headed back downstairs.


	7. I’m Going To Kill You

As they re-entered the sitting room, Hermione noticed that everyone seemed to draw their attention to them. It couldn't possibly be imagination that every eye in the room was on them, could it? Had everyone noticed that they'd been upstairs alone together? They were all smiling, so they weren't angry… but no one had been angry when they found out.

But there were a million reasons a couple of good friends could need a moment alone together, right? Of course, Molly probably knew what was going on, that thought made Hermione feel sick, but how would everyone else know? It must have been all in her head.

Ron sat on a chair at the far end of the room. Hermione sat on the floor next to his legs; not against them, that would look too intimate. Just next to him. Best friends sat next to each other… she'd sat next to Harry before. No one would find this odd. But everyone was still silent and looking in their direction. Hermione's eyes skimmed across all the faces. Harry and Ginny weren't there; they must have still been in the kitchen.

"Why's everybody staring?" Asked Ron's voice from behind her. Obviously it wasn't all in her head. "What's…?" She turned to look at him just in time to see him grow steadily redder. "Mum!" He shouted, shooting up out of his chair. Hermione squinted at him, confused, then gasped with understanding.

"Mrs. Weasley!" She accused in a shocked tone.

"It wasn't me!" Said Molly defensively. "Fred, George, apologize to your brother." Ron snarled at the twins, who were smirking at them from across the room.

"Hey, don't pin this on us, mum…"

"You're the one who sent us up there."

"Mum!" Groaned Ron again.

"I told you to go check on them, not to come down here yelling… personal things." Said Molly. "Now apologize." Fred sighed.

"We're sorry the concept of you with a girl is so funny." Said George.

"And we're sorry we intercepted your love notes." Agreed Fred, hanging his head in mock shame.

"You WHAT?" Shrieked Ron in an unusually high-pitched voice, Hermione buried her face in her hands, too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye.

"So there have been notes…" Smiled George.

"And we were bluffing."

"Have to keep our eye out now, though." Hermione could swear she heard Ron actually growl at them. She put a hand on his shin to keep him in place, just in case he was planning on running over to attack them.

"I think it's great, Ron. Hermione." Interrupted Bill, who was nodding as he held his bride-to-be lovingly in his lap across the room. "I'd give you trouble about it, but I think these two have that under control." Hermione smiled.

"No, it is good." Said Tonks. "It's great, I think it's been a long time coming."

"Please don't tell Harry, or Ginny…" Hermione repeated for the umpteenth time

"I'm going to kill you!" Growled Ron to Fred and George, ignoring everyone and drawing his wand. Hermione stood and now grabbed his arm.

"Ronald!" Scolded Molly. "You put that away right now!"

"Come on, mum." Said Ron. "You'd still have five kids left over." Molly seemed less amused by this comment than Bill, who was snickering quietly.

"Ron, sit down." Hissed Hermione in his ear. He obeyed after a moment.

"Actually, mum," said Fred.

"If we may," continued George.

"Your actual words were 'see what they're up to.'"

"So wouldn't that mean you did want to know?"

"Be quiet, boys, you don't know what you're talking about." Said Molly quickly, turning slightly pink.

"All right, boys." Arthur piped up. "Leave your mother alone, she used to spy on you, too."

"Arthur!" Scolded Molly, as Bill's laugh grew louder.

"Well, when that Angelina girl stayed over…"

"Shush!" Shouted Molly in a high-pitched voice. Fleur had now joined in Bill's laughter, and Ron was smiling with a satisfied look on his face.

The door swung open and all fell silent. Harry politely stepped aside for Ginny to come through. Harry sat near Ron and Hermione, while Ginny took a seat near her parents. Neither looked happy, and neither seemed to want to face each other. Silence lurked in the air for a few painful minutes.

"Well, would you look at the time?" Exclaimed Molly, realizing that it was after noon. "I'll go make lunch." Hermione groaned. Surely she couldn't be expected to sit through another meal like this morning's?


	8. Good Summer For Romance

_Before I start the chapter, I want to apologize for the delay, I've been super busy. I think you guys will enjoy the few chapters after this more, because they should be funnier, but this is important, too, so I hope you enjoy it. Again, sorry, I know it's taken forever to get this up, but here it is:_

* * *

Twelve sandwiches on twelve plates were set out on the table. Hermione thought she'd play it safe, and sit far off from Ron, but Molly had made certain that all of her other options were full by the time she'd been able to sit down. But she wouldn't take the chance at holding hands under the table, or hooking her foot around Ron's again. 

But it was only a moment before his hand was warmly resting itself on her knee, and once it was there she really didn't want to push it away. But she had to.

"Ron." She scolded quietly, as she pulled his hand off her leg, and pushed it over to his own. "We've gotten caught enough today." She whispered, without even moving her lips. He replied with a silent nod, and a wink that made her smile.

Fred and George were sitting directly across from them, and were laughing hysterically. Both winked at her at the same time, and laughed even harder. Hermione gritted her teeth and looked down, ready to endure more teasing, but the twins quickly directed their attention to the end of the table.

"Had a good day so far, Harry?" Asked George, smiling mischievously. Harry looked up at him.

"Yes." Said Harry firmly. He took a bite of his sandwich while glaring at George angrily. Hermione sighed with relief. They'd found something to make fun of Harry about. She and Ron were safe, at least for lunchtime! Hermione relaxed and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Certainly is a good summer for romance isn't it?" Said Molly. "I mean, with the wedding, and Remus and Tonks getting together." She gestured to the couples she mentioned, but she eyed Hermione and Ron mischievously. Hermione sighed. She'd anticipated something from the twins, but she'd totally forgotten about Molly.

Hermione looked over to her left. Ron was focusing intently on his food, and nothing else. Next to him, Harry was eyeing the twins forcefully, and Fleur was feeding Bill off of her fork. The twins were laughing at Harry, and Ginny didn't seem to care whatever was going on. However Arthur, Tonks, and Lupin kept glancing over in hers and Ron's direction, and appeared to be whispering about them. Molly was very openly smiling in her direction between bites. These people gossiped like they were in highschool!

"So what's going on with the Order?" Asked Hermione, trying to change the subject into something more comfortable for her, and for Ron, who was squirming uncomfortably, and must have noticed the whispering, as well.

"Oh, you don't want to talk about something so depressing right now." Insisted Molly. "No, this is a happy time. Although, I haven't told you kids, Alastor is coming tomorrow morning. Minerva, too, of course, she has a lot to deal with right now, but we have enough room and I insisted she come stay as well, she should be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"You make Fred and George leave their shop to come stay at home for two weeks," Said Bill, who'd just begun feeding himself. "And these two" he gestured to Tonks and Lupin, "and now Moody and McGonagall? Seriously, Mum, I thought this wedding was a one-day event." Everyone smiled. They all knew Molly liked to make a big deal out of things, especially her own son's wedding. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Not at all!" She said. "There's not a single person here who couldn't use a little cheering up, and we should all be together anyway, we're all family, we all love each other." Hermione smiled, and reached over to squeeze Ron's hand under the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Harry from the end of the table. Hermione looked up, and saw that his eyes were on Ron, who now greatly resembled a lobster. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"I'm fine." Mumbled Ron.

"You're blushing, Ron." Said Ginny.

"Don't worry about that." Said Fred.

"Yeah, that's going to be a permanent state for him these days." Said George, and Harry's expression turned to confusion once again, and the twins both laughed.


	9. We're Going To Get In Trouble!

Hermione felt so very relieved that this meal had not lasted as long as breakfast that morning. The plates were cleared away, and she was left alone in the kitchen with her two best friends, until Harry announced that he needed to look for something or other. The instant the door shut behind Harry, Hermione had leaned in to Ron, whose arm wrapped itself around her neck.

"Think he's noticed we haven't fought in three weeks?" Ron asked, nodding to the door through which Harry had just exited.

"We have so." Said Hermione. "I'm sure we fought about something on Monday…"

"Harry wasn't there." He said. "I remember."

"What was that about?" She asked, trying to recall anything more than shouting. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but I remember making up, and Harry definitely wasn't there." Hermione slapped his arm.

"Don't say things like that! We're going to get in trouble." She was smiling, though. If they were going to get in trouble for their relationship, it would have happened when Mrs. Weasley found out about their spending the past few nights together. Or when she'd been informed that they'd been kissing on Ron's bed. Besides, they were seventeen; surely they were allowed to flirt. But Molly had already gotten much further involved than Hermione would have liked without overhearing such a conversation.

"Do you think we can possibly get caught three times in one day?" He asked.

"It's unlikely." Replied Hermione, and he kissed her not a second after she finished her sentence. This time no one opened the door, or apparated in uninvited. "Unless we keep doing this in your mum's kitchen." She added when their kiss ended, and just before another began. She pushed him away playfully.

"Stop it! We're going to get caught, again!" She said, laughing. "Can't you wait until tonight?"

"I waited about four years," he replied, also laughing. "And now I want to kiss you."

"Someone's going to come in here any minute." She said, and pushed his arm off her neck.

"Everybody knows but Harry and Ginny." He pointed out. "They're both busy."

"Do you want your mum to actually see us? It's bad enough she knows." Ron shrugged.

"Fred and George saw us." He said, with a look indicating that he was less than thrilled with that fact. "That's almost as bad." Hermione wasn't sure it was. Fred and George teased, but Mrs. Weasley's enthusiasm was harder to handle, and much harder to disguise. Fred and George could be laughing about anything.

But then again, they'd both waited forever to get where they were… and it would be at least twelve hours before they got the chance to meet that night…

"Well… everyone should be full, there's no reason they'll come in the kitchen." She smiled. She laced her fingers through his, and kissed him. "Just don't tell Harry." And they kissed without interruption for as long as they felt possible, without someone wondering where they were. Then they regretfully let go of each other's hands, and entered the living room like two friends who'd just enjoyed a long, casual, chat.


	10. Looking for something in the bedroom

"You two can't keep off each other, can you?" They thought they'd seemed casual. Fred and George were laughing in the corner, and everyone else was smiling, but not staring like they had been before.

"I never realized how much time your family spends together." Hermione muttered to Ron. "It's inconvenient."

"It's annoying." Corrected Ron, as Molly scolded the twins.

"Leave your brother alone, need I remind you that only half of you has had a girlfriend?" Ron smirked appreciatively.

"Hey, we're just saying," Said Fred.

"They'd better be careful…" Continued George.

"Or they're going to end up like those two." He nodded toward his oldest brother, and his bride, who were cuddling disgustingly in the corner. Hermione thought this accusation was absurd; she and Ron never acted like that. Unless of course they were alone, in which case they didn't really worry about what they looked like. But then she realized that most of the times Fred and George had seen them together was when they were supposed to be alone.

"Well maybe if you'd get a bit of snogging done yourself…" muttered Ron, remembering how he'd taken these words to heart when Ginny had said them.

"Who's to say we haven't?"

"A lot of pretty girls come by the shop…"

"You noticed they usually travel in pairs?"

"All right, that's enough." Said Molly, casting a disgusted look at the twins. "Where are Ginny and Harry?" She asked Ron.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"They said they had to look for something in the bedroom." Said Hermione. Fred and George began to roar with laughter in the corner but she ignored them. Whatever it was, it would probably only be funny to them.

"Oh." Said Mrs. Weasley looking awkward. "Then… I suppose they'll be a while."

"Must be hidden well." Said Ron. "They've been up there the whole time we were… talking."

"I think it's been established we know what you were doing." Arthur pointed out.

"Right." Said Ron, turning crimson again. "What did they say they were looking for?" He asked Hermione.

"Umm…" She said, thinking. She really couldn't remember much that happened before she and Ron had started kissing. "Uh… that… that Quidditch book you've all been reading…"

"_Catching The Snitch_?" Asked Ron, looking around the room. "I thought I saw it out…"

"That's right here." Said Tonks from the couch, who picked up a book from the table beside her. Hermione stood to go take a look. She took the book from Tonks. It was a thick book, with a green cover and a tiny sparkling Golden Snitch zooming all over the cover.

"This is it." She said. "I'll take it up to them." Mrs. Weasley looked alarmed.

"Oh, no dear, why don't I just bring it up to them?" She started to stand.

"No, that's all right, I'm up." Hermione insisted, and Mrs. Weasley, looking worried, sat back down.

"Well… all right…" Hermione headed up the stairs and walked down the hall until she reached hers and Ginny's bedroom. She turned the knob, but the door didn't open. She knocked.

She heard a lot of rushed moving on the other side of the door, and after a moment, it pulled open.

"Sorry!" Said Ginny, whose hair was messed up, and clothes were wrinkled. Hermione imagined she must have crawled under the bed to find the book. Harry was over digging through a closet. "We had to move some stuff in front of the door to look for our book." Hermione scrunched her eyebrows for a minute. She'd been sure she'd heard the door unlock…

"It's all right." She said, shrugging it off as her imagination playing tricks on her. "I came up to let you know, we found your book." She handed over _Catching The Snitch. _Ginny looked down at the book, wearing an expression like she was angry at it. Then she looked up at Hermione and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "Um… I guess… I guess we should stop looking now. Harry!" Harry stopped digging through the closet to look at them. "Hermione found our book." Said Ginny. "We should go back downstairs now." Harry looked disappointed for a second, and then smiled.

"Good… thanks, Hermione."

Normally, Hermione would have immediately figured out what was going on. She was smart, and she knew how people acted, and she was especially keen on this particular subject when it applied to people she knew well. But lately, for a change, she'd drawn all her attention to herself and Ron, and with the not-quite-yet-grasped concept of being with Ron as a reality rather than a far-off dream; she failed to pick up on it.


	11. Don’t Say Anything, Hermione!

The closer Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs, the more she thought about the scene she'd just witnessed. A voice in her head seemed to be screaming that she was an idiot, and she had to figure out what this voice knew that she didn't.

Fred and George had laughed when she mentioned Harry and Ginny being in the bedroom; they were looking for something that was in plain sight; the twins had recently begun teasing Harry in just the same way they'd been teasing her; their clothes were wrinkled and their hair was messed up; she'd been sure she'd heard the door unlock despite Ginny's insisting that it had just been blocked…

She gasped, and whirled around on her heel, pointing an accusing finger at her friends.

"You!" She accused, laughing at herself a little. "You were snogging in there!" She folded her arms. Harry looked uncomfortable.

"What?" He asked. "No… we broke up weeks ago…"

"And you couldn't take it, and now you're back together."

"We're not back together." Ginny sighed, and shot Harry a nasty look. She rolled her eyes and said mockingly. "We can't be back together because it's too dangerous, and I'm going to die, because I can't take care of myself, and I'm not allowed to make my own decisions about taking that risk."

"Oh…" Said Hermione. "Then what were you doing up there?"

"Snogging." Ginny nodded. "I mean, we're not going to see each other for months after you all leave. Since he's too stupid to let me come along." Harry sighed.

"But, Hermione," he said. "Just don't tell anyone all right…I mean Fred and George caught us…"

"And they told Mum."

"Yeah, but we really don't want anyone to think we're getting back together. They'll act weird, like, hinting and seating us together…it'll be really annoying." She nodded. He was quite right. "Just please don't say anything, Hermione." She thought for a minute, and realized how many times in the past few hours, (had it really only been hours?) people have agreed to do the same for her.

"Well, all right, I won't say anything." She agreed.

"To anybody? Not even Ron." Harry insisted.

"Why not Ron?" She asked. "We can tell Ron, he won't act any different."

"Hermione." Ginny said forcefully, and gave her a pleading look. Hermione sighed.

"Fine." She said. "I won't tell Ron."

"You promise?" Asked Harry. She shrugged.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Harry looked relieved.

"Thanks, Hermione." He smiled, and proceeded out into the sitting room, followed by Ginny. Hermione gave another sigh. Not only was she being forced to keep a secret from Ron, but this whole thing was about to get a lot more complicated…


	12. Got Your Letter

By the time she went to bed that night, she'd forgotten all about Harry and Ginny. Or at least she'd driven them out of her mind on purpose, because she knew she could not possibly spend the night with Ron if she were being forced to keep a secret the whole time. She'd spent four hours reading, two-and-a-half hours thinking very, very hard about what she'd just read, and about three hours thinking about the previous night with Ron, before she happily realized that for the moment she couldn't even remember why she wanted to forget whatever it was she was trying to forget.

She did remember that it had something to do with Ginny, so she tried hard not to look at Ginny or think about Ginny all day. And she was much better than Harry at blocking things out of her mind. She could tell that Ginny was snoring, though, so she didn't need to look at her to know that she was ready to sneak off. All she had to do was sit around and wait for Ron to give her the signal.

And she didn't have to wait long. After ten minutes or so, Pigwidgeon began rapping at the window. This was a safe way to go, for if Ginny wasn't asleep Hermione could insist that Ron must have let him out to hunt, and do her best to hide Ron's note if he had sent one. She knew he would today, because she'd left him one, in his pillowcase where Harry wouldn't find it. Hermione opened the window and detached the tiny note from the tiny owl's leg, and let it zoom around the room while she read.

**_Coast is clear. _**

****

Said Ron's untidy scrawl.

**_I'll be downstairs in five minutes, meet me there as soon as you can get out. _**

****

**_PS, Love you too. (Hope Fred and George don't get a hold of this.) _**

Hermione blushed briefly at his closing words, but then folded up the note and stashed it among many others in the middle of a book. She shooed Pigwidgeon back out the window, and shut it. She turned to the mirror and shook her hair, though she didn't think it could do much good, and quietly set off out the door and down the stairs.

She passed every bedroom as quietly as possible, listening each time to ensure that no one sounded like they were ready to come out. Most doors she passed were silent except for perhaps a little snoring, and though she was sure she heard some giggling coming from Lupin's room that sounded a lot like Tonks, she thought it best not to investigate. She later came across some gossiping and laughing voices coming from Fred and George's room, decided it was definitely better not to investigate, and moved on.

Feeling sure she'd been caught quite enough that day, she was extra cautious about allowing no one but Ron to see her. She peeked around corners, and put a silencing charm on her feet, so she would make no noise when she took a step. She slowly pushed open the door, and looked out. The front room was completely empty, so she stepped inside and gently closed the door behind her. She crept through the room, wondering whether she should check in the kitchen. She pushed open the door, but there was no one in there either. It had definitely been about five minutes since she'd gotten Ron's letter. Or maybe it just seemed like time took that much longer when she was waiting for him.

She turned around and surveyed the room again in case there was something she'd missed. She gasped when a hand closed around hers, and looked over at the armchair right next to her, sitting perfectly in the darkness of the corner.

"Oh, hello." She said, when she saw Ron sitting there. She smiled. "Got your letter."

"Just now?" She nodded. He turned red again. Hermione was beginning to wonder if it was possible his face to get stuck like that if it happened too often.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've been waiting here for at least twenty minutes." He said. "If you just got the letter… do you think they really…" He trailed off, and remembered Fred and George's jokes about intercepting love notes, and the voices she'd heard from their room a moment ago.

"They'll be using the word 'love' a lot tomorrow." She said, with an uncomfortable smile, and fell into Ron's arms for a long kiss.


	13. Love To

_Hey, guys, I'm SOOO sorry it took so long to get this up. My computer has been blocking me from this site, but I'm here now, and I'm so grateful for all of your reviews, and I hope you guys have not lost interest in the story. I will definitely not take so long with chapter fourteen I promise. Thanks, enjoy!_

* * *

It had been hours since Ron and Hermione both snuck back upstairs to their own bedrooms, and it was about time to go back down. Hermione was hopeful that today would be much better than yesterday had been. Although, when she thought about it, yesterday had ended quite all right. 

However breakfast had not been a fun occasion. Actually it had been a nightmare, and quite embarrassing, and it had seemed to last half the day. But the smell of Molly's cooking had already wafted into the room, and it was hard not to look forward to it. The boys were probably downstairs already. She headed down to find that everyone was eating outside.

Mad-Eye Moody must have shown up sometime before Hermione had woken up, for he was seated at the table discussing something with Mr. Weasley. Most everyone else was already seated as well, including a very happy looking Fred and George, and a very red Ron seated just to their right. As Hermione approached the table, she rolled her eyes, wondering what the twins might be saying this time.

She seated herself next to Ron like usual, but his hands were on the table shoveling cereal into his mouth, so she was unable to reach over and give one a squeeze.

"Good morning." She said pleasantly to the entire table. Everyone responded at once, and returned to their conversations and delicious meal. "Hello, Mr. Moody." She said.

"Hello yourself, Miss Granger." He replied, looking at her with his normal eye, the other spinning around in his head. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen, bade her good morning and placed a plate in front of her. Hermione thanked her, and turned to her food.

"Pass the sugar, Fred?" Asked George after a moment.

"_Love_ to, George." He replied, passing the sugar. Ron groaned softly and Hermione realized why he was so red.

"They've been doing that all morning!" He whispered to her so that no one else would hear. "They've been passing things and not even using them." Hermione suppressed an amused smile and continued eating.

Just about everyone was nearly finished eating. Ron shoved aside his bowl, and Lupin had now engaged in conversation with Moody and Mr. Weasley, and Tonks spoke with Fleur. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were arguing about whether Bill should cut his ponytail off before the wedding, while Bill shook his head, knowing full well that he was not going to. Hermione noticed Harry looking up at Ginny every few seconds, but remembering her promise, did not bring it up.

"Don't you all just _love _this weather?" Asked George, stretching in the sun after shoving aside his empty plate.

"Jealous." Grumbled Ron under his breath.

"I do, George." Answered Fred. "In fact I could go for a nice game of Quidditch. What do you say?" He asked, nodding at Harry and Ginny.

Harry shrugged. "Sure." He looked over to Ron. "You coming?" Ron opened his mouth to answer, but Fred interrupted.

"Nah, he isn't. He's too tired from being up all night." He said. "Besides, he's got stuff to do." He winked teasingly at Ron and Hermione, and then the four of them left to retrieve their broomsticks and play.

Hermione leaned into Ron. "Did… did Fred and George just distract Harry and Ginny for us?" She asked in a whisper so no one else would hear. Ron looked just as shocked as she was.

"I think they did…"


	14. What’s Ron So Busy With?

New chapter finally up! I know it's short, sorry, but it's important to set up the next scene. I hope you like it. I'm sorry that it has been taking me longer to write each chapter; I have a lot more I'm doing lately than I was. Here it is:

Suspicious as it was for the twins to be helpful, Ron and Hermione took full advantage of it. Though they did not spend the morning snogging, they did share a kiss or two. Mostly they held hands and talked, nothing of much consequence, but thoroughly enjoyable. They were not so gullible; they were understandably skeptical about the twins' sincerity, not to mention that it was risky enough to guess the length of a Quidditch game, and so they were careful not to incriminate themselves.

It did not work.

The Quidditch game lasted hours, as per usual, but not long enough. Harry and Ginny had successfully beaten Fred and George before lunchtime, at which point Ron and Hermione were still enjoying each other's company in the girls' bedroom. This was, of course, exactly what the twins had hoped for. They had decided already that this was one instance where they could have much more fun by keeping their knowledge to themselves. And so they kept their word, but were determined as always to intervene, and cause trouble.

As it turned out, though, they were able to cause maximum trouble with minimal intervention.

With Harry and Ginny already speculating on whom Hermione may have been sneaking out to meet, it took very little nudging to make them catch on.

"I've missed Quidditch." Commented Harry, remembering how he had been absent during the Quidditch cup the previous year. He had had a good day anyway: he and Ginny had shared their first kiss just afterwards. "What's Ron so busy with?"

"Oh, nothing." Said George with a mischievous smile. "He's just been up all night, needs his rest." Fred snickered, but no one elaborated. Harry looked at Ginny. She shrugged.

"What was he doing up all night?" Asked Harry.

"Nothing I want to know about." Answered Fred. Harry did not care enough to press on when he was obviously not going to be answered.

"Well, if he's sleeping we'll stay out of his room." Harry said. "Where do you reckon Hermione is?"

"Not far, I'd guess…" Commented George.

"If Ron's sleeping, she's probably reading somewhere. Probably a bad idea to disturb her." Harry answered himself as he and Ginny left the twins. And so with no company besides Ginny, he asked what she wanted to do.

And they headed up to her bedroom.


	15. Worried

Hermione's head rested upon Ron's shoulder as they talked. Ron was still a bit awkward with these intimate touches that involved no snogging, this could be accredited to his lack of experience with them, but he undoubtedly enjoyed them.

"Do you like hiding from Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged, bumping her head with his shoulder. "Ow!" She yelped.

"Sorry." Said Ron, for the most part inwardly humiliated, but turning a faint red. Hermione settled back down, evidently having forgiven him.

"Aren't you worried about him?" She asked. Ron considered this, and habitually considered shrugging again. Instead, he answered aloud.

"Dunno." He said. "I mean, he's all right, isn't he?"

"Now!" Said Hermione sternly. "But honestly… think of what's coming…aren't the odds a bit… against him?" Ron could not suppress a smile, though he wasn't sure why.

"You mean against us, Love. All three of us." Hermione blushed mildly, but still looked very worried. "Wouldn't be the first time we defied the odds…"

"Would be the first time we're on our own, though." She reminded him darkly. "Dumbledore gone… but Harry especially. He's a target and… don't you suspect he'll end up alone like he always does when the important things happen?" Ron didn't know what to say; Hermione's reasoning startled him as usual. "_I'm_ worried." Hermione declared in a very final tone of voice.

"Oh, we'll be all right." Ron said, kissing her head. When she leaned up to kiss him back, mind abandoning the troubling thoughts for just a moment, they were ignorant to the jiggling doorknob, and the creak of the door opening.


	16. Don't Be Silly

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" George accused in a shout. Ron and Hermione pulled apart, and saw he had a smile on his face, but was shaking his head.

"Honestly, you don't even lock the door!" Fred agreed.

"Well, get out of that bed, you idiots! They're coming!"

"Who?" Asked Hermione, without moving.

"Does it matter?" Retorted George. "Do you want mum to catch you messing up her nicely made sheets in _that _manner?"

"You could knock, yourselves, you know." Groaned Ron quietly, sitting up on the edge of the bed. Hermione turned back to him. It was a familiar sight; his freckles paled against his red, red face.

"Not much fun in that, I'm afraid." Said Fred. "It's amusing how your face likes to turn that color."

"Besides, it's nothing we haven't seen before, not as if someone as smart as Hermione is letting you get any further than _that_." Ron's embarrassment did not lighten.

"I really think they should be thanking us now." Said Fred to his twin, "But instead they ignore us!"

"Honestly." George agreed. "You two are lucky we can apparate, now get out of that bed!" They both rose this time.

"The sheets look as if you've just been…" He stopped for a chuckle. "You might want to erase the evidence…" Hermione looked down at her bed. It was a mess. She could see the wrinkles around where they had been…the flatness where they'd been lying…granted, very close together, but still the very clear and obvious imprint of two bodies. Hermione almost felt embarrassed at the sight, but she thought twice. Ron was more than embarrassed enough for both of them. She waved her wand, and the sheets smoothed themselves and the mattresses plumped themselves back up to hide the imprints the couple had left.

"Are we having a party in here?" Asked Ginny, as she entered with Harry behind her. She looked suspiciously from her brothers to Hermione.

"Don't be silly." Ron answered simply; Hermione realized that this was an insufficient answer. Ginny nodded.

"Right. You're all acting strangely." Ginny noted, followed by two shrugs and two sniggers, simultaneously.

"Don't be silly." Echoed Ron. Hermione shut her eyes. Evidently Ron had not realized, as she had, that this phrase was not actually an explanation.

"I'm not being silly." Said Ginny, staring at the elders of her brothers. Hermione knew they were the fixtures in the room that incriminated them. She and Ron were friends after all, but Fred and George only made themselves seen where there was teasing to be done. "But what are you all doing here?" There was a pause, in which Hermione realized her affection for the twins due to the fact that they did not speak; they had hearts, didn't they?

"Don't be…" Ron began after the silence had grown almost painful. Hermione had to interrupt.

"Your mother sent us up here because we weren't helping to clean for the wedding… she said we were getting in the way." It was a weak lie, but it was something. It didn't matter so much that they hide that there was something up; the point was to hide what it was.

"We'll leave you four to stay out of the way on your own then." Said Ginny suspiciously. At a gesture from her, Harry stood as well. They both left the room, and Hermione rounded on Ron.

"Don't be silly, Don't be silly…?" She asked angrily. Ron was stammering in a panic.

"I… I… I couldn't think… I…" Fred and George laughed.

"Take a cold shower, huh?" One suggested, and they disapparated at once.


End file.
